Recovery
by CinderellaSyndrome
Summary: First fanfic. When she was younger, Sakura was put under a powerful genjutsu by her best friend Uchiha Itachi. When she wakes up seven years later, how will her recovery go? And, what will happen when she sees him again? ItaSaku


I guess this is my first fanfiction... Well, um, please be nice? I worked hard on it, and well, I wouldn't mind criticism.  
But, uh, the song is Beautiful by 10 years. And, its also where I got my pen name from.

_

* * *

beauty over wisdom to fit in with their style  
your Cinderella story's for a price  
vanity's a business built to fleece the unique  
silicon and stars collide, the rest will fall in line_

The steady beat of her heart matched the beat to the song. The song of their relationship. The song of their passion. The song that held the truth to her past. She panted heavily. Sakura, that is. Blood was every where. One cool pool of emerald, mixed with blood and tears, open, as she gazed over to her friends. She clutched her side, stifling a sob. Damn him.

Damn him for killing his clan. Damn him for hurting Sasuke. Damn him for hiding the truth to her life all of her fucking life.

She was, relatively smart, her I.Q. rivaling Shikamaru's. But, it did not mean she wasn't naive. How _naive _she was. How... ignorant.

She ignored most of it, the fact her life was a lie. All of it. Sasuke actually loving her. _She was supposed to be pregnant with their first child. _Actually being a great shinobi, a great kunoichi. _Some one worthy of the Uchiha name. _

But what had gotten to her, was the fact her best friend had been a murderer.

It may seem confusing to you. How could she possibly not know Itachi killed his clan? The truth of the matter was she had been put under a powerful genjutsu by the great Uchiha Itachi. How? The Megenkyo sharingan.

She had this nagging sensation that she was... half alive. Like, none of it was real. Being pregnant at 15. Being accepted by the Uchiha clan. It was... a stretch, she knew.

But when she felt soft delicate lips on her own, it felt real. Not like when Sasuke kissed her.

And when she opened her eyes, it felt like she had opened her eyes for the first time in seven years.

A face flashed before her eyes. Pale, with raven hair and piercing crimson eyes, and scars underneath them.

But as soon as it was there, it was gone. She removed the oxygen mask, and unstrapped herself. Slowly, she sat up. She was weak. She could barely move, but she had too. She glanced over to some one who was scribbling down something on a clip board. Short, blond. Petite. Oval shaped glasses.

"Um, excuse me? W-where am I?"

She watched confused, as the nurse dropped the clip board and pen, staring at her, with wide blue eyes.

"H-Hokage-samma!! Hokage-samma come quick! She's awake! Haruno Sakura is awake!" she yelled, running out of the room. That was rather... odd. Sakura sighed, analyzing the current situation. Glancing down at her hands, she hadn't been out in the sun for years. Her hair was tangled, and knotted, reaching down past her waist. She was... rather petite, and... small. Skinny in other words. She wore a medical gown that tied in the back.

Three woman opened the door to her room. She stared at them. Shizune and Tsunade from her genjutsu, and the nurse.

"H-Hokage-samma?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded. She walked over to her, checking her pulse, and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Do you know who you are?" Tsunade asked softly.

"Haruno Sakura." she answered.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Sakura nodded slightly. "I remember when I was seven or eight years old, my best friend Uchiha Itachi came to see me before he left the village. He... He trapped me in a genjutsu with the Megenkyo sharingan, so I would think he never killed his family and left."

Tsunade nodded slightly, sitting down in one of the blue chairs in the room. Shizune sat next to her, scribbling what she said down.

"Sakura, do you mind telling us what exactly happened in your genjutsu?" Tsunade asked of her.

Sakura smiled slightly and said, "Of course not shishou." Tsunade gave her a questioning look.

When she realized what she said, she apologized quickly. "When I was in the jutsu, you were my shishou. I was a mednin on squad seven." Sakura explained.

"Well, that never happened, in any case. Please explain."

Sakura nodded, despite feeling a bit hurt. But, she was right. She never knew her, even though it felt as if she did. Genjutsu's weren't real.

"I trained like any other shinobi in training. I went to the Academy.. and passed. I was on a team with Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi. I went on many missions with them, and an accidental C rank mission to mist. I passed the Chuunin exams, and with Sasuke-kun and Naruto trying to kill each other all the time, I read basic medical scrolls and books. Then, once I thought I actually might be worth your time, I sought you out when Sasuke trained alone with Kakashi and Anko-san while Naruto trained with Jiraiya-samma.

I started dating Sasuke, and became pregnant with our first child, while Orochimaru tried desperately to kidnap Sasuke so he would become his vessel. When he found out I was pregnant, Orochimaru tried to kidnap me so he could train him in his ways, and take over the babies body whenever he was old enough."

Sakura took a deep breath. All of it seemed... some what real. Shizune was writing down what she said, while Tsunade stared at her to continue.

"Naruto had the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Sasuke was the second heir to the Uchiha clan under Itachi-nii-chan. Itachi-nii-chan was an Anbu member, engaged to... a woman in the clan... Best shinobi in the village, with Kakashi under him. Um, Itachi hadn't killed the clan, but instead solved the clans problems with Konoha. That's it I think."

Tsunade nodded. Sakura sighed. She knew she had been in this bed for seven years. Seven. She had missed so much of her life in that stupid genjutsu. Why Itachi would put her through that, she didn't know. But she so desperately wanted to find out. She missed him. Killing the clan or not, he was indeed her best friend, or at least, she felt that way. Tsunade stood up, and walked to the door with Shizune and Ton Ton by her side.

"You have been in the Hospital for seven years. During that time, we have been trying to disable the genjutsu around you. You will need physical therapy to repair your weak and damaged muscles, and you'll be doing a lot of reading. I'll announce your awakening tomorrow, when you will be starting physical therapy. And, I'll allow visitors." She explained.

Sakura nodded slightly. "Um, Hokage-samma. Please, once I get better, may I show you what I know I'm capable of? I.. I don't think it was all a waste." she asked timidly. Tsunade's eyes softened, and nodded.

"But only when I deem you better. Also, we will be running a series of tests on you. So, you need your rest."

"Thank you Hokage-samma."

Tsunade nodded. Sakura sighed, lying down. She.. She was so tired. Hopefully, maybe, her parents would visit. Sakura yawned, and held her pillow close to her, falling into a deep sleep.

Um, please review. It's my first that I've posted on here. I've been practising my writing for awhile now. The pairing, well, is ItaSaku. I hope you like it so far, and thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
